The Dragon
Description The Dragon are a player and NPC secret society which utilize Chaos theory to "guide" the world into chaotic harmony; small ripples leading to tsunamis of change. The society is the most mysterious of the three and even members of the faction are not told its true goals. A whisper of a rumour of a shadow, this Asian group is the most secretive of societies. With no fixed territory or structure, the Dragon have dissolved and reformed throughout history. They believe that a closed, controlled society is a sick society. Only through collapse and rebuilding, the natural chaos of life, can the world be in harmony. Recently, they have taken root in a nameless district of Seoul, Korea. In the order of the Dragon, you are given the entire cosmos in potential. They have practiced martial and mental arts attuned to the true harmony of the world. The most dangerous and unpredictable of magics bend to the wills of those who are dangerous and unpredictable. In the approaching dark times, things will never be the same again. You are in the Dragon's element. Shrouded in secrecy the Dragon is considered the most mysterious of secret societies, even to its members. Dragon believe in the idea that seemingly insignificant events can lead to cataclysmic change; ripples spreading across the world. Without the head of the Dragon, the body does not survive and the cycle is reset. The head, always a child at selection, is fiercely guarded by the Mute Monks and communication with and translation of the boy's orders to the body of the Dragon are done by his right hand. The body of the Dragon is formed by two sets of people. The first, used by the Dragon to cause small actions weaving into a greater whole. And the second, members who are not voluntarily recruited but are instead chosen for service. Abducted by the Mute Monks, new recruits are deposited in a neighborhood in Seoul, trapped until they discover the clues that lead them into the headquarters. Few direct orders are ever issued; instead members to are expected to follow the tenets of the Dragon and to instinctively understand how to meet their goals. History Through the ages, the Dragon dissolve and reform. The location of the headquarters shifting with each generation as it resets and begins again. The only continuity are the silent monks, who have the ages' old task of finding the new leader and acquiring the agents needed to assist in keeping the world on the proper destiny. Little is known about the origin of the Dragon, its lore is scarce and difficult to obtain; many assume it began in East Asia. Few chronicles exist from previous cycles; evidence suggests that they played a roll in the fall of the Tower of Babel, the Mongol hordes, the death of Caesar, and the French Revolution The current Dragon reformed in Seoul sometimes after the end of the second world war; the end of the previous generation. Mechanics To Come Later Other Information * Due to their mysterious nature, it's not known what sort of standing the Dragon have among the Council of Venice, or with the other main factions. * Despite being centered in Korea, the Dragon pulls its members from all over the world. There are no religious or ethnic barriers to joining this faction, although there are other challenges. Category:Factions Category:PC Factions